The Rain Led us Here
by SlytherinRain
Summary: It had always been her and now it was up to Albus to let her know. The rain had brought them together! Albus/OC ONE-Shot fluff. It's my first one so let me know how I've done.


She had been there along thought Albus as he rushed to the Gryffindor common room in search for her. It had been two weeks since his huge fight with Diana Wood; two weeks that he never wished to repeat in his life. She was studying alone in the Library something that was not that unusual for Diana but Albus could feel something was off with her. From the get go he knew that dragging his then girlfriend Emily with him was a bad idea but then again he was a Potter and thus not knowing much about girls or having much tact for that matter or maybe that part was from his mother's side. He asked what was wrong and instead of getting the usual wispy answer or an angry tone both he had grown accustomed from her, she came off sad and disappointed. He had hurt her, badly but didn't understand it at the time.

It took two weeks to understand and now he was off to make it right. His father once told him of the Potter sixth year curse, personally he didn't think it was a curse. The one where his grandfather finally got together with his grandmother and the same year his parents became a couple. Albus didn't believe in the curse since James didn't find love until this year and even then he managed to mess it up…again. His mum said it was because he was more like Uncle Bill than dad but me; I was my father's son. Like my father it took me six years to see the person I wanted to be with was right in front of my face the whole time. Diana, it was always going to be her and it was his sixth year. The sixth year curse strikes again.

He made it up to the Common room panting from running up seven stories of stairs. He really wanted to know which founder father was that maniacal to make students run up seven stories of stairs. He saw his best friend and brother playing a game of exploding snaps in the corner. Albus often wondered how the two boys had ever become friends. James was very in your face while Scorpius well, he was just not. He wished he could take credit for their friendship but in reality it was Diana; which was the reason he was looking for the two boys in the first place. Diana was rarely seen without Scorpius Malfoy or James Potter by her side despite her being a Slytherin and them Gryffindor but recently had not been seen with either of them.

"Have you guys seen Diana" asked Albus to both James and Scopius hoping one of them would help him

"Does it look like we're her keepers? Besides this is the Gryffindor Common room and Dee is a Slytherin," said James not at all interested in his little brother's problems. Probably because he was still mad for the way he acted to Diana as James was oddly protective of her

"It's raining out" said his companion serenely. It was times like this Scoprius reminded him so much of Diana.

"Fat load of help you two are" complained Albus. That had been a worthless run up seven flights of stairs.

"It's raining out" repeated Scoprius

"I know it's raining out…wait" it just clicked in Albus's head, "It's raining out! It's raining out…"

"We know" said James impatiently, "Don't muck it up again". James was such a hypocrite telling me not to muck it up again

"Right back at ya brother" laughed Albus

"What's that suppose to mean" James stood up from his game allowing for Scorpius to win.

Albus didn't wait for the rest of the conversation but ran out of the common room to the pitch. He did catch a bit at the end where James was even angrier from being forced to give Scorpius money. It was pouring outside; a hard spring shower something that Diana loved. For some odd reason that girl loved rain; it was more accurate to say that she loved water. It was times like this that she would go outside and just stand in the rain or run for what seemed like hours. It was also this unusual habit that helped him discover what he felt for her.

Earlier this year in potions class they were brewing love potion and a strong one at that. Albus smelled pine wood from his back yard, the flowery smell of his mother and the air after a rain storm. It didn't make sense to him then that the rain storm was Diana. He remembered how he loved when she would come around because he could smell the rain off of her. How could he be so stupid to not see it right then?

He made it down to the Quidditch pitch in record time and right where he imagined her to be she was in all of her glory. Diana looked like she had finished running with cheeks flushed from exercise with sweat and rain running down her face. He had her hair up in some contraption that he thought was suppose to be a bun on the top of her head slowly falling to the side. Her wild curls began to fall out into her face giving Albus the urge to move them out of the way and yet play with them the same time. Her hair was something that he loved. The way they bounced back whenever he slightly pulled them had always made him smile and even more since she had so much hair she really couldn't tell that Albus was playing with her hair. It was the main reason he sat behind her in class despite the glares he would get from Scorpius and his cousin Rose.

It began to rain harder to the point her barely see her despite being a few feet from her. Her clothes hung to her body as she was soaked but to Albus she was perfect now if he could only tell her that.

"It's raining out" he said to her. He couldn't believe that was his opening sentence. After all he thought and felt all he could tell her that it was raining.

"I know" she sounded hallow and wouldn't even look at him. It drove Albus mad; all he wanted to her to look at him

"You're soaking wet" Albus continued

"I know" was again all she said without looking at

"You're going to freeze if you stay out here"

"Probably" she answered

"Look at me" he bellowed fed up with her short answers. She flinched and automatically Albus wished he could take it back. Scaring and hurting her were the last things he ever wanted to do but lately they seemed to be he was capable of.

She stood up slowly and picked up her face to meet his. It made Albus catch his breath just from the sight of her. He could see the sadness in her giant brown eyes but there seemed to be something else…hope? He reached up out of instanced and pulled out her bun allowing all of her hair to fall around her shoulders and plastering it to her face. All the while his green eyes never left her brown ones. He put one had through her hair running it down to her shoulders, down her arm and finally to her hand and held it in his own. He could hear her breath hitch giving him the confidence that he needed to proceed.

"I'm sorry" it was all that he needed to say for her to understand everything he had been feeling. That was the thing about Diana; she understood up like no one else. It had been another reason he was standing her in the pouring rain instead of a warm castle.

"I know" this time a short answer was all that Albus needed. She had forgiven him and so much more. He drew her closer so that he captured her lips in his right there in the pouring rain. It was the rain that brought them together but it had been so much more leading to this point.


End file.
